emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1660 (14th May 1992)
Plot Caroline makes Kathy promise to keep an eye on Nick as she is going back to Scarborough. Kathy wonders who has left the fire on all night. Alex says that he switched it off. Rachel has come back for the weekend. Annie is going to London for a few days. Caroline finds Archie preparing to take Alice for her first swimming lessons. Rachel and Mark negotiate about the sale of the car. Rachel offers him £250 and he accepts. Nick is glad to see the back of his mum. Seth has taken over Boomerang's training. Rachel asks Alan for a weekend and holiday job. He accepts. Eric visits Elizabeth. She is honest with him when she tells him that she thinks they might be incompatible. She says that if they are to continue going out he will have to make a fresh start. Frank is upset because the Lady Mayoress may not be able to attend the official opening of the holiday village. Kim comes up with a plan. Annie disapproves of Archie looking after Alice. She sets off for London. Kim notices Kathy leading a pony. Kathy makes up an excuse as she is secretly taking the pony for Robert to ride. Sarah has made sure that Jack is out of the way. Eric looks over some furniture and is about to keep something for himself when he remembers his promise to Elizabeth. Robert has enjoyed his riding lesson. Seth has lost Boomerang. Frank is still fuming about the Lady Mayoress. Mark is not concentrating on his revision again. He tells Melanie that he is just quietly confident and that she is becoming boring. Jack finds out about Robert's riding lesson. He is grateful to Kathy, but is still not prepared to change his mind about Frank. Carol nags at Alan to do something about Archie. He is worried about taking his godparenting duties seriously and talks to Eric about it. He doesn't want to interfere, but is worried about Alice. Cast Regular cast *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Alex - Guy Scantlebury *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock Locations *Mill Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, yard and cottage *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Home Farm - Grounds and living room *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Antique shop *Whiteley's Farm - Yard *Frank Tate & Son - Office Memorable Dialogue Alex: "Mad. You're all mad in this village." Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes